


Forever Yours

by markandpaige



Category: Home and Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markandpaige/pseuds/markandpaige
Summary: After Phoebe leaves to go to America on her own, Justin is devastated, realising he's lost her for good. Phoebe is also struggling, having flown halfway across the world and is struggling without Justin. But when Phoebe finds out she's pregnant, what will she do? And will Justin and Phoebe find their way back to each other?





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Phoebe and Justin struggle after their breakup. Phoebe is shocked to learn she's pregnant. What will she do?
> 
> Also, I might change the title, but I'm not sure so 'Forever Yours' is just a working title for now.

I sigh, resting my head on the window.  _It's over. He chose Ava over me. Honestly, I don't blame him. Of course he'd choose his little girl! I just didn't think it would end like this. I thought we were supposed to be together...forever._

"Phoebs?" 

I look up, seeing Donna. "Oh hey, Donna."

"Are you okay?"

"My fiancé just broke up with me, and now I have to fly halfway across the world and try to get over him. So yeah, I'm great."

"Oh Phoebe, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was always going to happen, I just didn't see it."

"What happemed?"

"His daughter, Ava, who he hadn't been in contact with for a long time, showed up at our place the other week. He promised me it would be okay, that we would still go overseas. But when she arrived at our goodbye party the other night, Justin sang for her. I knew then, I couldn't ask him to come with me. How could I possibly take him away from her when he'd already spent so many years not being able to see her? I told him he could stay, that I'd fly back to see him...but he broke up with me. He didn't want to do long distance."

"I'm so sorry, Phoebs. I know you love him."

I nod. "I just want to forget about it. I need to move on."

She smiles. "This tour is going to be amazing, Phoebs. You're going to love it."

I smile weakly. "Yeah."

****

I keep looking at my phone, like I'm expecting a text from him, saying he's changed his mind, but it never comes. 

****

****

Phoebe?!!"

****

I wake, opening my eyes and realising I'm in hospital, Donna's sitting on a chair opposite my bed.

"Hey." I say.

She looks up from her phone. "Phoebs, hey. I was so worried."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed while performing. The doctor's going to be back in a minute."

I nod.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not great." I reply. 

****

Dcotor comes in, Donna leaves 

****

"Is it bad?"

"No, it isn't bad," He says. "But I think you may be a little surprised."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Did you have any idea you were pregnant?"

"What?"

"Your scans show that you're about three months pregnant."

"Oh my god..."

"Is there anyone you'd like me to contact for you?"

I shake my head. "No," I reply. "I'll do that. Thank you so much much."

"Of course," He says. "No I'm going to send the obstetrician in, I think she might want to discuss some things with you."

I nod. "Sure. Thank you."

 

 

 


End file.
